drabble AOKAGA
by badakjawa
Summary: kumpulan drable aokaga. Tiap chapternya tidak terkait satu sama lain. Aokaga, Yaoi, knb, AU, maybe OOC .. new chapter : kissing the dolphin.. fluff, fluff and fluff
1. Chapter 1 : SingleParent AominexKagami

Aomine Daiki 32 tahun, single parent dengan satu orang putri, bekerja sebagai pegawai kantor.

Aomine Yuuki 7 tahun putri tunggal Daiki dengan mantan istrinya, kelas 2 SD dan mengikuti les biola setiap sore.

Kagami Taiga 18 tahun, mahasiswa semester pertama di Fakultas Arsitektur.

Setiap hari Yuuki akan selalu pulang jam 5 sore ke apartemen ayahnya (yang biasa ia sebut rumah) setelah menyelesaikan sekolah dan les biola. Bedanya, hari ini ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata tetangga barunya. Orang itu tanpa sengaja menabrak Yuuki karena pandangannya tertutup oleh kotak kardus yang ia angkat disusun terlampau tinggi ditangannya.

Sebagai permintaan maaf ia mentraktir Yuuki es krim green tea sedangkan ia sendiri memilih es krim rasa apel dan memakannya dengan kekanakan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, Yuuki mulai memanggil orang itu Taiga-nii, dan Taiga memanggil Yuuki dengan Yuuki-chan. Dari perbincangan itu, Yuuki tahu kalau apartemen mereka bersebelahan dan Taiga jago memasak.

Maka saat Taiga menanyakan masakan apa yang Yuuki suka dan berjanji akan mengantarnya malam ini sebagai salam perkenalan tetangga baru, langsung saja Yuki menyebutkan Sup seafood, dengan udang karang merah tentu saja.

Malam harinya Taiga benar-benar datang dengan sepanci sup seafood. Karena berbagai alasan seperti "belum lapar", "menunggu ayah selesai mandi" dan "menemaniku mengerjakan PR". Taiga berakhir disini mengobrol dengan akrab bersama Yuuki, sebelum Ayah Yuuki yang Taiga panggil Aomine-san itu muncul dengan pakaian yang cukup minim mengingat ini adalah malam hari di awal musim dingin.

Mengabaikan Aomine yang hanya mengenakan boxer selutut dan kaos tanpa lengan di malam yang dingin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sambil menonton televisi. Yang mengejutkan Yuuki, ayahnya bisa kembali tertawa dengan keras dan mengucapkan kalimat "the only one who can beat me is me" yang Yuuki kira sudah dilupakan ayahnya.

Yuuki tahu, ia mengerti kalau ayahnya tertarik pada Taiga-nii-nya. Terlihat dari cara ayahnya tertawa, berbicara bahkan berpakaian saat berhadapan dengan Taiga. Dan ia juga senang karena Taiga hanya menanggapi berbagai hal ini dengan sedikit blushing, bukankah itu artinya tidak ada penolakan.

Malam itu berakhir dengan acara makan malam bersama diapartemen Aomine. Mereka bertiga termasuk Taiga karena Yuuki tidak berhenti membujuknya. Taiga sedang memanaskan kembali sup seafoodnya, sementara ia meminta Aomine dan Yuuki untuk menyiapkan meja makan.

Seingat apa yang bisa diingat Yuuki. Dulu waktu ia masih tinggal bersama ibunya ia juga pernah mengalami keadaan yang sama. Ia dan ayahnya menyiapkan meja makan sementara ibunya memasak. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara keadaan saat itu dengan saat ini. Bukan hanya posisi ibunya yang kini digantikan Taiga tapi juga suasana kekeluargaan yang lebih hangat yang berhasil Taiga hadirkan di rumah ayah dan anak ini.

Sejak saat itu Yuuki bertekad untuk selalu mempertahankan suasana hangat itu di rumahnya. Oleh karena itu ia akan selalu berusaha menarik Taiga ke kediamannya, tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun. Ia yakin ayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda dan tidak seterus-terang seperti yang ia lakukan.


	2. Chapter 2 : Fan Art

Aomine bosan. Apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah bergulung kekanan kan kekiri di tempat tidur kekasihnya. Bakagami.

Ya, ini hari minggu dan semalam ia menginap di rumah kagami dengan alasan dia sendiri di rumah.

Kekasih merahnya itu sekarang sedang pergi entah kemana karena semenjak ia bangun pada jam 09.00 am. Ia tak dapat menemukan Kagami dimanapun. Mungkin ia sedang berbelanja atau lari pagi. Entahlah Aomine tidak tahu karena ponsel kagami juga masih tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Saat melirik ponsel kagami diatas meja tanpa sengaja Aomine juga melihat Laptop Kagami yang sedang menganggur. "Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di internet" dengan aggapan ini Aomine mulai menyalakan laptop itu dan membuka situs situs internet.

Masih tetap tidak ada yang menarik hingga akhirnya ia mencoba mengetikkan namanya sendiri di kotak pencarian.

Karena sudah bosan melihat dan mengagumi foto aslinya sendiri aomine mengeklik salah satu saran yang bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki fanart'. Beberapa kali scroll ke bawah dan aomine sangat menyukainya, bagaimana orang-orang menggambar tubuhnya, ototnya, warna kulitnya dan smirk nya.

Meskipun dari sekian banyak gambar itu ada yang tidak Aomine sukai, seperti gambarnya saat mengenakan dress, dia versi gemuk yang sangat menjijikkan, dia versi perempuan dengan dada rata, dan gambar dirinya dengan arsiran yang sedikit berlebihan bahkan ada yang benar-benar hitam legam.

Karena fanart cukup menarik perhatiannya maka Aomine kembali mencari fanart dengan nama yang berbeda. 'Kagami Taiga fanart' yah siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya. Sedikit menunggu loading dan tadah! Tersaji berbagai foto fanart kagami yang menggugah iman Aomine. Mulai dari kagami yang tersenyum, cemberut, makan seperti tupai, Angel Kagami dengan sepasang sayap putih, Maid Kagami, naked apron Kagami, topless Kagami, sampai yang hampir full naked dengan ekspresi wajah yang seharusnya hanya Aomine yang boleh melihatnya.

Tentu saja itu hanya fanart dan ekspresi asli yang Aomine lihat lebih seksi daripada itu namun tetap saja ia cemburu ia tidak suka bagaimana orang-orang mengagumi kekasihnya itu. Menggambarnya dan menyebarkannya di internet.

Mungkin dari semua fan art yang sudah ia lihat yang paling ia sukai adalah sebuah gambar berhastag #AngelKagami. Kenapa? Karena Kagami adalah Malaikatnya. Malaikat Aomine.


	3. Chapter 3 : AominexClown Kagami

Aomine, 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA Toou. Ia menyukai Kagami dan sudah menyatakan perasaannya meskipun si kepala merah masih belum memberi jawaban.

Kagami, 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA Seirin. Ia tinggal sendiri di Jepang dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk menambah uang jajan beli burger di majiba. :v

"Oi Kagami cepat pakai kostum mu, kita akan buka 5menit lagi" ucap seorang pemilik restoran dimana Kagami bekerja paruh waktu.

Restoran ramen tempat Kagami bekerja sedang membuat suatu event khusus untuk anak-anak. Dan memaksa kagami menjadi badut. Yah badut! Tapi bukan badut dengan perut pesar, baju polkadot, dan hidung merah. Melainkan ia harus bersedia mengenakan kostum Rilakuma dan berakting sebagai beruang lucu. Bukan masalah sebenarnya karena ia juga menyukai anak-anak tapi kepala beruang yang berat dan pengap itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Mereka membuka stand didepan kedai ramen lalu membagikan ramen gratis untuk anak-anak. Ini hari minggu, jam 09.00 am, dan Kedai itu terletak tepat di sebelah taman kota. Jadi tidak heran kalau langsung ramai begitu dibuka.

Kagami berdiri disamping stand, sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuh dan tangannya untuk menarik minat anak anak. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah dikerumuni oleh banyak anak-anak dan mereka semua minta digendong. Sementara para orangtua mereka sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk mengabadikan momen dimana anak mereka digendong Rilakuma.

Tak seberapa jauh dari sana Aomine Daiki tengah mendumel sendiri. Tadi ia datang ke taman kota bersama (diseret) Momoi dengan alasan agar Aomine mau sedikit bergerak. Tapi setelah bertemu Kuroko yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama anjingnya ia malah ditinggal sendirian. Dan sekarang Aomine sangat kesal karena perutnya mulai lapar dan ia tidak membawa uang sama sekali.

Aomine berjalan tanpa arah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah restoran ramen tempat Kagami bekerja sedang membuka stand ramen gratis. Ia berfikir kalau ia juga bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis jadi ia mendekat tanpa memperhatikan tulisan "For Kids Only" yang tertulis dibawah tulisan "Free Ramen". Setelah ikut berbaris di antrian Aomine baru sadar kalau ia adalah satu satunya orang dewasa yang mengantri.

"Ehem"

Meutupi rasa malunya Aomine sedikit mundur dari antrian, tapi perutnya masih kelaparan jadi ia mendekati beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

"Ehem" Aomine batuk cari perhatian.

"Ya ojiisan ada yang bisa kami bantu"

Tanya seorang anak berbaju putih.

"Ahaha begini anak kecil. Aku ingin kau mengantri di stand ramen gratis untukku"

"Ehh kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Anak berbaju putih tadi menatapnya heran.

"Dengar bocah. Aku lapar dan aku butuh makan. Kalian seharusnya bangga menolong seorang pemain basket terhebat se-Jepang"

"Ohh aku mengenalnya!. Aku mengenalnya!. Dia Aomine Daiki. kakak perempuanku sangat mengidolakannya"

Seru anak berkacamata yang mengenakan hoodie hijau.

"Haha apa kubilang"

Aomine tertawa sombong.

"Aku tidak percaya"

Ucap anak lain yang berbaju biru

"Ehh?"

"Buktikan kalau kau memang Aomine Daiki"

Anak berbaju biru itu berujar lagi sementara kedua temannya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Aku akan senang membuktikannya tapi disini tidak ada lapangan basket"

"Aomine Daiki yang aku kenal bisa mematahkan ring basket dengan mudah jadi dia pasti kuat. Ah begini saja kalau ojisan bisa mengangkat...ummm.. badut besar yang disana itu maka kau benar-benar Aomine Daiki dan kami akan mengantrikan ramen untukmu ojisan"

Jelas anak berkacamata.

"Hah kenapa harus badut itu? Dan kenapa kau memanggil ku ojiisan hah? Paling tidak panggil aku niisan"

"Karena aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang bisa diangkat disekitar sini kecuali badut itu dan orang-orang ojiisan"

Jawab anak berkacamata

"Dan apa kau pikir badut itu bukan orang bocah tengik?"

"Sudahlah. Terima atau tidak?"

Ujar si anak berbaju putih.

"Grr... baiklah tapi kalian bertiga harus mengantri"

"Haik"

Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Aomine mulai mencari jalan untuk lebih dekat dengan badut itu. Sementara kagami tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena topeng beruang yang besar dan berat itu tidak mengizinkannya untuk melihat lurus. Hell ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat ke bawah dimana anak-anak kecil berdiri mengerumuninya.

Ia baru tahu kalau ada orang dewasa diantara anak-anak itu saat ia melihat kaki seseorang yang berdiri sekitar satu langkah didepannya. Kaki itu tertutup dengan celana sport panjang berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu nike berwarna hitam yang terasa familiar.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang dewasa tadi, Kagami tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya melayang..hmm bukan melayang lebih tepatnya sedang diangkat oleh seseorang.

Menahan diri untuk berteriak secara tidak elit dihadapan anak anak, Kagami beerusaha untuk tenang dan melihat siapa dan apa tujuan orang aneh yang sudah mengangkatnya itu?.

Saat melihat kebawah tepat ke wajah orang itu tanpa diduga orang itu juga tengah menatap mata Rilakuma yang diangkatnya. Kedua pipi Kagami langsung terasa panas ketika menyadari siapa yang sudah mengangkatnya.

Gugup, Kagami mencoba menundukkan kepalanya kebiasaannya untuk menyembunyikan blushing. Namun karena kostum badut itu kebesaran kepala beruang itu justru jatuh menimpa kepala Aomine membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang dengan kagami dipelukannya.

Bertatapan beberapa saat dengan posisi Aomine terbaring dengan pujaan hatinya berada diatasnya sekaligus dipelukannya. Aomine akhirnya bicara.

"Kagami you are so cute"

Mencoba bangun tapi tak dilepaskan, Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Aomine. Memberikan tontonan yang tak seharusnya dilihat anak-anak kecil disekeliling mereka.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dork

Summary : saat Aomine sibuk dengan mbak-mbak seksi. Dan kagami di godai mas-mas tampan.

Disclaimer : knb milik fujimaki-sensei

Rate : T

Warn : ooc, ngaco dan aneh

...

Sabtu, 1 Agustus 20XX

Besok Kagami ulang tahun jadi agenda kencan mereka hari ini adalah mencari kue ulang tahun yang sesuai selera redhead. Awalnya Aomine ingin membuatkan kue ulang tahun Kagami dengan tangannya sendiri mengingat di tahun sebelumnya Kagami sudah melakukan hal serupa untuknya. Tapi baru saja tangannya menyentuh tepung, Kagami langsung menyeretnya keluar.

Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah toko kue dan roti bergaya Vintage dengan aroma roti bakar yang tercium dari luar.

"Aomine, kau yakin disini enak?"

"Yeah, aku pernah menemani Satsuki beberapa kali untuk membeli red velvet dan strawberry shortcake dan rasanya tidak buruk"

"Baiklah ayo masuk"

Kagami menarik pergelangan tangan Aomine, dan begitu sampai di dalam matanya berseri senang melihat berbagai macam kue yang dipajang di lemari-lemari kaca. Kagami mengambil sebuah nampan dan penjepit yang sudah disediakan lalu mulai berkeliling dan membiarkan Aomine mengikutinya di belakang.

Setelah masuk cukup dalam Kagami berhenti di salah satu spot yang menarik perhatiannya sementara Aomine tampaknya menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Seorang pegawai berempuan berdada boing-boing mengenakan seragam berupa kaos polo berwarna kuning pastel yang semua kancingnya sengaja dibuka sehingga membuat belahan dadanya terlihat jelas.

Aomine menatapnya dengan mode 'im into big boobs' lalu berpose tampan, menyadarkan tubuhnya disalah satu etalase toko yang memajang macaroon. Menarik perhatian pegawai seksi lalu mengobrol cukup lama.

Kagami yang melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya membuang muka, pouting. Tapi berbagai jenis doughnut dihadapannya terlalu berharga kalau harus diabaikan karena ngambek.

Jadi ia membiarkan Aomine. Yang tidak Kagami sadari adalah sejak tadi dirinya sudah menarik perhatian seorang pegawai toko laki-laki, yang berusia sekitar 20 tahun, bersurai coklat, bertubuh atletis, dengan tinggi sekitar 196cm.

Melihat tampang 'umm-rasa-apa-ya?' yang dipakai Kagami saat ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekumpulan doughnut dengan toping berbeda. Membuat si pegawai laki-laki mendekat dengan modus :

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Terdengar ramah disertai tepukan ringan di bahu.

"Eh? Ah.. ano aku sedang bingung mau pilih toping apa"

"Mmm kalau boleh tau, anda beli untuk siapa?"

Tak lupa seulas senyum ramah ala sales.

"Untuk kumakan sendiri. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membeli kue ulang tahun tapi donat-donat ini terlihat menarik"

"Ohh, bagaimana kalau donat kentang dengan topping tropical fruit. Terlihat cocok untuk anda"

"Un! Mereka terlihat segar lalu rasa keju dan mocca juga menarik"

"Ahh pilihan anda bagus sekali customer-san"

"Kagami taiga"

Salam perkenalan disertai senyum angelic sang maji tenshi. Sukses membuat si pegawai toko buta sejenak sebelum menjabat tangan besar Kagami.

"Yuu sinosuke. Panggil aku Suke saja"

"Haik Suke-san, tolong bantu aku mengambil donat keju, mocca dan tropical fruit masing masing 5 buah"

"Eh? Bukankah tadi anda bilang untuk anda sendiri? Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Reaksi macam apa itu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang karena laku banyak. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku"

"Ahahaha benar Taiga-kun. Kurasa reaksiku salah"

Mereka tertawa seolah sahabat lama yang baru bertemu lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa disimpulkan Aomine setelah melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Daiki-kun aku bisa menemanimu malam ini setelah shift ku selesai"

"Aaa, malam ini aku sudah punya rencana"

"Begitu? Bagaimana kalau besok? Atau minggu depan? Ahh ini kuberikan nomerku saja"

Gadis (atau err.. tante) seksi itu mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dan pulpen, menulis nomernya dengan rapi lalu menyobeknya dan memberikannya pada Aomine.

"Thanks"

"Sama-sama jangan lupa telpon aku nanti Daiki-kun. Ja.. sekarang aku harus bekerja"

"Umm ya. Jaa"

Aomine menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sosok redhead yang sudah setahun lebih ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Tidak ada. Dimana?

Dipandu oleh pegawai tampan, Kagami berjalan menuju etalase birthday cake di salah satu pojok toko tersebut. Tempatnya sangat strategis untuk-

Grope!

Kagami merasakan sesuatu berjalan diatas bokongnya. Apa?

Grope!

Seriously, itu apaan?

Grope! Grope! Grope!

Zap!

Kagami menangkap sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. Oh ternyata tangan milik orang disebelahnya.

"Err ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja"

Kagami mendengus pasrah, percuma juga kalau ia marah pada orang ini sepertinya tetap tidak mau mengaku.

"Baiklah Suke-san tolong bungkuskan aku birthday berbentuk bola basket itu"

"Oke, ada lagi Taiga-kun"

"Tidak, terimakasih"

Kagami membawa kotak putih itu dan nampan berisi doughnut miliknya menuju kasir.

"Tunggu Taiga-kun. Ini kartu namaku, selain bekerja disini aku juga punya cafe di depan stasiun kereta. Baru akan buka sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan memberimu diskon kopi kalau kau mau menghubungiku"

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan"

Kagami meninggalkan Suke dibelakang. Berhenti di kasir dan menyerahkan belanjaannya pada petugas kasir. Baru saja akan mengambil uang dari dompet merk Levi's miliknya saat tangan dim menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Biar aku yang bayar"

"Thanks"

Petugas kasir itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali"

Kagami menyempatkan diri untuk membalas dengan senyuman, sedangkan Aomine sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum kepada semua orang"

"Look, who's talking. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tante seksi itu"

"Hanya mengobrol. Bagaimana denganmu apa pegawai brengsek itu juga menyentuhmu"

"Ahomine, kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan kau menyebutnya brengsek"

"Tapi aku melihatnya menyentuhmu. Dan siapapun yang menyentuhmu selain aku adalah brengsek"

"Hentikan itu Aho. Kau sendiri juga menggoda tante itu kan?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi akhirnya ia yang menggodaku. Ayolah Kagami, lagipula aku tidak serius dengannya"

"Dasar. Kau dapat nomernya kan? Berikan padaku!"

Kagami mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Aomine pun menyerahkan sobekan note yang entah bagaimana sudah berubah menjadi kumal.

"Sekarang berikan milik orang itu"

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya dan sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam jatuh ditangannya.

Mereka menyobeknya lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Kemudian berjalan pulang dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

Aomine tidak perlu khawatir tentang malam-malam sendiri dan membutuhkan belaian tante seksi itu. Karena Kagami akan menemaninya malam ini dan seterusnya.

Kagami tidak perlu khawatir tentang tidak mendapatkan diskon di cafe baru, lagipula tiap kali mereka ke cafe Aomine yang membayar billnya.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir tentang kehilangan satu sama lain. Ya, lagipula mereka sudah terbiasa dengan godaan serupa.


	5. Chapter 5 :dont want to hear that from u

...

Setelah menjadi juara 1 di winter cup tim basket Seirin mengadakan syukuran di apartemen Kagami dan mengundang semua orang.

Mereka semua tersebar diseluruh ruang apartemen Kagami, Alex sedang tidur di kamar, Murasakibara sedang makan semua snack yang bisa ia temukan di dapur, beberapa orang ada di balkon dan sisanya ada di ruang tamu begitu juga Kagami. Ia duduk di lantai bersama dengan Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Takao dan Himuro.

"Tapi Kuroko, kenapa waktu itu kau meminta bantuan Aomine? Kenapa tidak Midorima saja yang point guard?"

Kuroko memberikan sebuah smirk pada Aomine dan Aomine membalasnya dengan satu yang lebih lebar.

"Mungkin karena saat itu aku memiliki perasaan pada Aomine-kun"

"Oi kuroko! Apa maksud-"

"Bwahaha!"

Aomine tertawa keras sementara Kuroko mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kagami-kun aku hanya menggodamu. Ternyata benar kau sangat cemburuan?"

"Aku tidak cemburuan !"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang membanding-bandingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Satsuki karena ia kira Satsuki adalah tipeku"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Atau yang melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan Kise karena ia mengira Kise adalah pacarku saat aku masih SMP"

"Aku tidak-"

"Atau yang memaksaku untuk membawa bento buatannya setelah tahu aku sering mencuri bekal milik Sakurai"

"AHOOMINEE!

Author Note :

I dunno, i just wanna make my lil tiger misunderstand, jealous, and blush. So kawaii~ ^^) maaf, pendek bgt :v namanya juga drabble


	6. Chapter 6 : Temanku menyukaimu

Kagami Taiga adalah seorang penyanyi solo rookie baru debut 2 minggu yang lalu.

Aomine Daiki adalah pemain basket profesional di timnas Jepang. Ia adalah kekasih Kagami.

Kise Ryouta adalah model terkenal sekaligus senior dan teman Kagami di agensi yang sama.

Disini Kise Ryouta BELUM MENGENAL Aomine Daiki sebelumnya.

Aokaga menyembunyikan hubungan mereka untuk kepentingan karir masing-masing

Maaf. Karena disini author menlukai Kise-chii.

Kagami melihat caffe yang sudah ia dan Aomine sepakati sebagai tempat kencan begitu penuh. Tidak ada satu meja pun yang benar-benar kosong. Lalu-

"Kagami-cchii!"

"Oh Kise-san"

"Duduk saja disini Kagami-cchi semua meja sudah penuh"

"Terimakasih"

"Kau sendirian Kagami-cchi"

"Ah tidak. Aku mau bertemu dengan seseorang"

Belum sempat kise bertanya siapa, tiba-tiba seorang pemain basket terkenal memasuki restoran itu dan sedikit banyak membuat beberapa gadis ber-kyaa-kyaa Aomineee~.

Kagami melambaikan tangannya dan sosok itu mendekat kearah meja mereka.

"Yo, Kagami"

Mata Kise sedikit melebar melihat Aomine. Ia tidak menyangka kalau teman yang dibicarakan Kagami adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Kagami-cchi kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mengenal Aomine-cchi"

"Ah iya. Biar ku perkenalkan ini Aomine Daiki err..temanku. Dan Aomine kenalkan dia Kise Ryouta. Aku yakin kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal secara tidak langsung"

"Salam kenal Aomine-cchi"

Aomine hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kagami.

Sejak pertemuan malam itu. Kise jadi rajin bertanya pada Kagami soal Aomine ia bahkan meminta nomor ponsel Aomine dan Kagami memberikannya. Hingga akhirnya Kise mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Aomine (in a romantic way).

"Bakagami!"

"Hm" Kagami sedang tidak fokus saat ini meskipun tangannya sedang mengaduk adonan untuk membuat home made burger tapi pikirannya tengah memikirkan ucapan Kise.

"Kagami-cchi sepertinya aku menyukai Aomine-cchi. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kagami terlalu bingung untuk menjawab jadi ia hanya mengatakan "permisi" dan pergi dari hadapan Kise.

Wrap.

Karena terus diabaikan, Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagami.

"Bakaaaagaaammiiiii" Aomine bergumam manja sambil mengusel uselkan kepalanya ke leher belakang Kagami.

"Nee Aomine, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kise?"

"Aku tidak tau" Aomine masih terus bersikap manja.

"Ahomine. Aku serius"

"Dia pria berisik yang menyebalkan, tapi ku akui dia punya wajah tampan dan tubuh yang bagus"

Kagami diam, ia tahu Kise tampan dan bertubuh atletis tapi kenapa rasanya ia kecewa dengan pendapat Aomine. Disisi lain Kagami juga tidak punya cukup kepercayaan diri kalau harus dibandingkan dengan Kise Ryouta.

Beberapa hari kemudian sekali lagi secara kebetulan bertemu di caffe yang sama. Lalu saat Kise sedang ke kamar mandi Kagami mulai bicara pada Aomine.

Kagami pov

"Sepertinya Kise jatuh cinta padamu" Aku mencoba mengatakannya setenang mungkin. Aku yakin, Aomine tidak tahu betapa aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan marah saat mengatakannya.

"..." Aomine tidak mengatakan apapun jadi aku melanjutkan.

"Aku... tidak akan menahanmu. Aku tahu dia jauh lebih baik daripada aku, lebih pantas untukmu. Dia lebih tampan, lebih manis, lebih atletis dan juga dia pemain basket yang cukup bagus, tidak sepertiku yang cedera sendi bahu permanen jadi tidak bisa menemanimu latihan" itu benar kalau saja aku tidak mengalami insiden fatal itu, daripada menjadi penyanyi aku pasti lebih memilih bermain basket bersama Aomine

"..." Aomine masih diam.

"Ahh dan satu lagi kau bilang dia berisik kan. Tapi kurasa kau justru tidak akan bosan kalau bicara dengannya. Hehe" aku mencoba menutup kalimat itu dengan tawa meskipun gagal dan jadinya malah awkward.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku tidak suka, aku tidak suka reaksi Aomine yang hanya diam. Aku ingin Aomine mempertahankanku kalau boleh jujur, tapi kalau hanya diam itu artinya setuju kan?.

Aku menunduk dan memejamkan mataku sebentar, menyakinkan diriku kalau aku memang harus melepaskan Aomine untuk hal yang memang pantas ia dapatkan. Setelah itu aku mengambil tasku dan berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada latihan untuk perform minggu depan, sampai jumpa Aomine-san. Sampaikan salamku pada Kise-san"

Aomine pov

Cukup. Aku menggeram kesal melihat tingkah laku kekasihku. Semudah itukah? Semudah itukah Kagami melepaskanku? Ia bahkan menambahkan suffix -san saat memanggil namaku? Kurang ajar sekali.

Kagami adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti aku dengan sangat baik. Lebih baik dari aku sendiri dan mendapatkan ia sebagai kekasih bukanlah perkara mudah.

Saat SMA aku harus berusan dengan kuroko dan tim seirin ketika akan menemuinya. Lalu saat kuliah semua menjadi lebih baik dan lebih buruk secara bersamaan karena Aku, Kagami dan Himuro si brother complex memasuki Universitas yang sama. Kemudian saat kami baru saja pacaran sehari insiden itu terjadi. Kagami sangat terguncang saat dokter mengatakan kalau ia cedera permanen. Berkali kali ia memintaku meninggalkannya. Tapi tentu saja aku selalu menempel padanya, menenangkan setiap tangisan frustasinya karena melihat kekasihku menangis adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin kulihat.

Tapi hari ini aku merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya menangis dipelukanku. Ia melepaskanku begitu saja?. Persetan dengan 'kise lebih baik'. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kagami milikku.

Karena itu sesaat setelah Kagami keluar dari caffe aku berlari mengejarnya seperti orang gila. Saat sudah menemukan ia aku mwncengkeram tangannya sekuat tenaga lalu menariknya ke gang sempit diantara bangunan caffe dan toko bunga, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan "Aomine-cchi!" memanggilku.

Kagami pov

Aomine melempar dan menekanku pada salah satu sisi dinding gang yang sempit dan gelap itu. Kedua tangannya mengcengkeram bahuku dengan erat dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan err.. murka?

Kemudian ia mencium bibirku dengan kasar dan memaksa lidahnya masuk. Aku tidak mau membuka mulutku tapi tangan Aomine meremas pantatku dan aku mendesah. Seketika itu juga Aomine melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mencumbu rongga mulutku tanpa henti.

"Mmmmm-nn-ah-mn-nnnnahh"

Aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya, aku benar benar kehabisan nafas sampai kepalaku terasa pusing tapi Aomine masih belum berhenti. Aku meremas kemeja hitam polos yang ia kenakan sampai aku yakin itu akan meninggalkan bekas berupa kerutan dan lipatan. Tepat ketika aku hampir pingsan Aomine melepaskan pagutannya.

"Haah...haaah...hah.." hidung dan mulutku mengambil nafas dengan rakus sementara aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada Aomine sepenuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya beralih ke pinggangku menahanku agar tidak merosot ke bawah dan bibirnya ditelingaku.

"Kagami, katakan apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ia berbisik ditelingaku membuatku sedikit bergetar karena sensasi yang ia timbulkan.

"Aku-aku mencintaimu"

Dan sekarang aku merasa seperti seorang egois bodoh.

"Lalu kenapa kau melepaskanku dengan mudah seperti itu?"

Aku ingin menangis.

"Aku- karena ku pikir Kise-san jauh lebih pantas untuk mendapatkanmu"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang ku cintai? Apa kau tidak tahu bahkan setelah aku mengatakannya setiap malam sebelum kau tertidur?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan memalingkan wajahku. Meskipun sudah bisa berdiri tegak kedua tangan Aomine masih tetap disana untuk menahanku diam

"God, Taiga bisakah kau sedikit saja bersikap posesif terhadapku dan mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu? Maksudku kau selalu menolak bantuanku dan kau bahkan tidak merasa cemburu dan melepaskanku begitu saja?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagipula kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari publik kan, jadi aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa saat Kise-san bertanya tentangmu. Dan aku bukannya tidak cemburu saat Kise-san mengatakan kalau ia menyukaimu. Hell, aku bahkan cemburu saat seseorang meneriakkan namamu di tribun penonton"

"Jadi?"

"Aku-aku ingin bersama Aomine"

Aomine tertawa mendengar kalimat kekanakan yang ku ucapkan lalu ia memelukku erat.

Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? kenyataannya aku memang masih ingin bersama Daiki.

3rd POV

Melepaskan pelukannya mereka berdua kembali berbagi sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa menyadari sepasang iris gold tengah mengamati tanpa berkedip.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kissing the Dolphin

Aokaga ft. Kisekuro

...

Ini adalah malam minggu di musim semi, dan dua pasangan muda-muda(:v) ini sedang menikmati double date mereka di taman bermain.

"Kurokocchii ayo kita main ufo catcher-ssu aku akan mendapatkan puppy untukmu~"

"Kise-kun kau terlalu percaya diri"

"Aku akan buktikan padamu kurokochii~ Ayo Aominecchii kau juga harus mendapatkan macan untuk Kagamicchii~"

Aomine yang ditarik paksa oleh Kise pun pasrah saja.

Setelah si blonde itu menukar uangnya dengan se ember koin ia meletakkannya di depan mereka berdua dan mempersilahkan Aomine untuk mencoba lebih dulu. Di depan salah satu Ufo Catcher yang berjajar tiga itu, 4 orang pria dewasa tengah fokus pada penjepit dibalik kotak kaca.

Catch!

Dan Aomine berhasil mendapatkan sebuah bonekaa...lumba-lumba.

"Ehhh Aomine-cchi harusnya kau menangkap macannya-ssu kenapa malah lumba-lumba"

"Itu baru pemanasan Kise, lihat saja nanti. Sekarang giliranmu aku yakin kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mendapat lumba-lumba"

"Eeh Hidoi-ssu!"

Boneka-boneka itu memang sebagian besar berbentuk lumba-lumba berwarna pink dan biru, dan yaah Aomine masih cukup beruntung karena mendapat yang berwarna biru. Ia mengambil boneka berukuran sedang itu dan memberikannya pada Kagami, meninggalkan Kise yang sedang mencoba peruntungannya.

"Ini"

"Umm terimakasih.."

Kagami memandangi boneka itu sebentar lalu memegangnya dengan satu tangan di samping tubuhnya, bersikap biasa. Membuat Aomine berfikir kalau ia benar-benar menginginkan macan, seperti yang dibilang Kise.

"Oi Kise, kau sudah gagal tiga kali biarkan aku mencoba lagi!"

Dan Aomine kembali mendekat ke mesin itu, meninggalkan Kagami di belakangnya sendirian karena Kuroko juga sudah hilang entah kemana.

Bingung harus berbuat apa, Kagami mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya di samping kanannya ada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain permainan serupa, tampak si anak perempuan yang lebih besar sedang berusaha mendapatkan sebuah boneka dan si anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil memandang dengan penuh harap ke mesin itu.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian setelah gadis kecil itu mengucapkan berbagai doa ia menekan tombol merah dan-

"Yaaay~~"

Teriak mereka berdua karena penjepit itu berhasil membawa keluar satu boneka lumba-lumba berwarna pink.

"Onee-chhan belikan padaku! Belikan padakuuu!"

"Tunggu dulu aku harus memberi ciuman keberuntungan pada lumba-lumba ini"

Chu

Gadis itu mencium ujung hidung lumba-lumba dengan bibirnya dan dengan lembut menyentuhkan bekas ciumannya ke ujung hidung sang adik sebelum menyerahkannya.

"Ehehe aligatooo onechann"

"Iya, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke tempat ibu dan ayah"

"Unn!"

...

Setelah melihat adegan yang kawaii unyu-unyu, moe gilaa, cute overload itu Kagami jadi ingin mencobanya. Ia kembali memandangi lumba-lumba biru muda-nya dan entah kenapa moncong itu terlihat seperti minta dicium.

'Ugghh ga apa-apa kali ya? Lagian kan ga ada yang bakal ngeliat, Kuroko ga ada dan Aomine sama Kise juga lagi asik sendiri. Coba aja deh daripada kebawa mimpi..'

Kagami menutup matanya lalu mendekatkan boneka lumba-lumba itu ke wajahnya, makin mendekat, makin mendekat, makin mendekattt

Chuuu~

Ujung hidung si boneka bertemu dengan bibir plum miliknya dalam sebuah ciuman manis, Kagami tersenyum kecil lalu saat ia membuka matanya lagi, ia menyadari kalau pemikirannya tadi salah besar.

Kuroko sedang berdiri dua meter di depannya, dengan kamera di tangan kiri dan vanilla milkshake di tangan kanan. Kise berdiri di belakangnya dengan hidung berdarah dan Aomine tergeletak di lantai dengan mengenaskan.

"M-my angel..." Bisik si pria kulit hitam sebelum pingsan.


End file.
